Las Cuatro Deidades
by Sui-Aome
Summary: Un recorrido en el cual InuYasha y cia. se toparan con Deidades, Naraku y ciertas revelaciones amorosas (el peor summary que he visto xD!)
1. Tiempo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, por desgracia, me pertenece Y.Y son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, PS, etc, etc...

Ahora, vamos con el fic...

* * *

**Las Cuatro Deidades **

_Tiempo... _

Lenta y apesadumbradamente se alejaba de aquel el sitio donde lo había hallado todo... cosas desagradables, como enemigos, peleas y varios desvelos, pero también aspectos extremadamente serafines de la vida: momentos magníficos con unos inolvidables amigos y... amor. Esta última, irónicamente, era una de las causas por las que últimamente se alejaba de esa seudo utopía; por ese amor que había descubierto. Era extraño para ella el hecho de que no sorprenderse ante accionar de aquel impredecible hanyou de profundos ojos ambarinos... Después de haberse abierto por completo, luego de tal avance en su relación, parecía... ¿evadirla? ¿Cómo podía rehuirle InuYasha, siendo que sabía ahora que ambos sentían lo mismo? A veces la mente del semi-demonio la desconcertaba plenamente y optaba por darle tiempo al tiempo... eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora con todo el pesar del alma. Sabía perfectamente que a medida que se desplazaba él la seguía recelosamente con la mirada; atento, podía sentirlo, pero aún así él no le dirigía la palabra, lo cual acrecentaba su dolor.

Aquél día en el que él se había atrevido a decírselo... Ahh... El cálido atardecer siendo adornado por una mansa brisa parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con el contexto para hacer ver que las cosas no podrían ir mejor... la naturaleza a su alrededor daba un alucinante espectáculo: el astro monarca se escondía, hundiéndose en algún remoto y medroso resquicio de un diáfano lago que se veía a lo lejos, haciendo perceptible una furiosamente trazada línea de un color rojizo brillante, en contraste con el verde de la pacífica y cuantiosa llanura... Pero este irrepetible momento del día se veía opacado, no había modo de darle prioridad ante aquella inquietante mirada tan llena de enigma y nerviosismo... Él lucía dispuesto a llevar a cabo una decisión importante, ella lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera notar el modo en que sus ojos se habían clavado en las orbes color miel de él. Sin creerlo, lo observó acercarse tímidamente, retenerla entre sus brazos con cierta desesperación durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron perpetuos, y alejarla apenas unos centímetros para quedar nuevamente frente a su atónito mirar. Fue entonces cuándo comenzó a hablar con ese suave tono impregnado de una dulzura que la hacían estremecerse de un modo inaudito. Se expresó con gran desenvoltura para lo que solía ser a la hora de hablar temas serios, nunca hubiera imaginado que la tendría en situaciones similares... No dio rodeo alguno al momento de manifestarle cuánto la quería, cuánto la necesitaba, y cuánto ansiaba que permaneciera a su lado... sólo vaciló ante un tema que ineluctablemente surgió en aquella ampliamente prorrogada plática: Kikyou. Sin embargo, al parecer había aceptado el escabroso cambio en su ser y el hecho de que ya no pertenecía a este sitio, sino que su esencia debería estar reposando, no en el mundo terrenal... también dilucidó que ahora que Náraku había sido derrotado por completo, lo único que quedaba por terminar era la tediosa recolección de los kakeras... los cuales se presentaban cada vez más en youkais de poco poder. Tristemente esto significaba que el tiempo remanente para estar en el Sengoku de la joven miko era exiguo, y aseveró que bajo ninguna circunstancia le consentiría partir dejándolo sólo, aunque fuese únicamente por un... capricho de su corazón, como ella lo había calificado. Luego de esta franca charla, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con un serio talante que examinado más a fondo poseía una pizca de reclamo. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, como objetándose algo a sí mismo, y dio media vuelta. Ella se le acercó sin tener en claro lo que hacía y dejándose llevar por un impulso rodeó desde atrás al hanyou, con muchísimo cuidado, por su cintura dejando reposar la frente en su amplio dorso. ¿Cómo podría ella vivir sin él? Sería prácticamente imposible... pero ambos sabían que Kagome no podía pasarse la vida de viaje en viaje, entre el Sengoku y su época, evadiendo con esto las responsabilidades que hasta ahora eludía. Parecían no haber posibilidades para aquellos hermosos sentimientos que se habían hallado. Exactamente eso trató de expresarle, ante lo cual InuYasha respondió con un suave bufido de frustración y acto seguido se alejó a toda carrera hacia el bosque. En el momento de enojo, al sentirse traicionada, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Kagome fue que él era un insensible, que sólo le interesaban sus propias emociones... pero era razonable que le costara asumirlo, después de todo no podía culparlo por no aceptar algo que ella tampoco podía terminar de concebir.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!! Qué tal quién sea que se haya atrevido a leerme...? :P Bueno, les comento que este es el primer Fic que subo, asi que sean sutiles a la hora de bombardearme con lo que sea que me bombardeen. Agradecería cualquier comentario puesto que quisiera enterarme tanto si les gusta como si no... Espero reviews n.n

Besitos!

Sui Aome-chan


	2. La Furia del Viento

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y cia....

Aprovecho a preguntar a los lectores, es cierto que Rumiko murió de un paro cardíaco?! Oo... Por favor, estoy en una situación desesperada contéstenme a mi mail YY

Bien, aquí continuamos...

* * *

**Las Cuatro Deidades**

_La furia del viento. _

Pasaron desde este incidente los días; dos, tres, cuatro... llegó el quinto e InuYasha seguía sin hablarle. Ahora se estaba retirando de la época Feudal bastante entristecida, sabiendo que esa sería otra noche sin conciliar el sueño, otra noche en la cual sus pensamientos la atormentarían, ella tampoco quería alejarse de él... ni de Miroku, ni de Sango, ni de Shippo... ¡de nadie! Todos ellos se habían convertido en parte trascendental de su vida y no quería perderlos.

"Supongo que así deben ser las cosas..." suspiró profundamente y volteó para darle una dolida mirada a un árbol donde suponía se localizaba InuYasha. Quizás las cosas serían más sencillas si ya no se acercaban tanto, si ese muro que él había establecido se mantenía... quizás aquel 'desprecio' haría más fácil su partida. Se disponía a continuar su camino hacia el pozo, cuando – para variar – algo se interpuso en su camino. Un youkai bastante más alto que ella, de unos dos metros y completamente lleno de largas púas en su espalda la miraba con poca suspicacia. Sus ojos, de un color escarlata, se habían posado en los de ella, la miraba fijamente, pero no pronunciaba palabra. Kagome también sostenía su mirada bastante aturdida, pero de inmediato tomó el arco y una flecha con una agilidad digna de destacar para apuntar justo entre los ojos del demonio. No se sentían presencias de kakeras, lo que sorprendía más a la expectante miko.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" Preguntó desafiante. Se mantuvo mirando a la criatura, que giro levemente la cabeza y olfateó el aire, acto seguido golpeó el suelo fuertemente con un enorme mazo sostenido por una viscosa mano. Ahora que lo notaba, su hedor era repugnante y lucía extremadamente estúpido. Luego de algunos segundos reaccionó y se lanzó con fiereza hacia ella.

"¡Silencio! Necesito los fragmentos de Shikon, pues pronto el aire se enfurecerá..."

"¿El... aire?" Sus palabras eran enigmáticas, quería averiguar de qué se trataba, no podía entenderlas... aunque en realidad, por algún insólito motivo la inquietaban. Pero el demonio no esperó más, arremetió contra la azorada miko que reaccionó, pero era tarde, no llegaría a escudarse. Estaba a punto de lanzar su flecha cuándo escuchó una voz familiar.

"¡¡Garras de Acero!!"

Lo único que llegó a divisar fue un destello y luego millones de partículas de lo que había sido el youkai. La nube se desintegró rápidamente dejando ver a un triunfal InuYasha que la observaba. Ella sólo sintió un leve ardor en el tobillo izquierdo y cayó arrodillada. Al parecer la técnica había llegado a su pie y le había abierto una herida de profundidad considerable. El hanyou corrió hacia ella, podía sentir el aroma de su sangre y deseaba aniquilarse a sí mismo por su falta de precisión.

"¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien?" La retuvo firmemente y la cargó entre sus brazos.

"Estoy bien... no es necesario que... InuYasha..." Él no respondió, sólo continuó corriendo en dirección a la aldea, y no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede. Allí InuYasha entró y se topó con la anciana que se encontraba hirviendo quién sabe qué cosa.

"Hola, InuYasha... Kagome... ¿ocurre algo?" Preguntó notando que el hanyou la llevaba en brazos.

"Kaede, rápido... accidentalmente dañé a Kagome con mis garras, tiene que curarla" La depositó con delicadeza en un futón y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la anciana inspeccionarla.

"No es nada grave, Kaede... InuYasha sólo está dramatizando" Acotó la miko bastante perturbada.

"No lo sabré hasta que no lo vea..." Musitó ella y se dispuso a examinar la herida de Kagome. Aunque esta última no fuera a admitirlo, le estaba punzando muchísimo... pero podía soportarlo. "No es tan superficial, yo te recomendaría que hagas reposo, hija..." Concluyó Kaede tomando un mortero y unos herbajes para luego comenzar a molerlos. "Haré un ungüento para impedir la infección y acelerar la cicatrización, pero aún así deberás evitar estar en movimiento por al menos un día". Ella sólo asentía sin ponerle mucha atención, notó de inmediato como pasaba una pomada por la cortadura... ardía bastante... le asió un vendaje y se alejó para guardar los utensilios.

"Muchas gracias, anciana Kaede" Se movió un poco. "Pero ahora tengo que ir a casa... allí descansaré."

"Pero niña, moverte ahora podría hacer que esa herida se abra más... ¿por qué no mejor pasas la noche aquí?"

"Claro que pasará la noche aquí, ella no va a ningún lado" InuYasha parecía haberse despabilado, se levantó de un salto. "Yo la asistiré"

"Me parece bien" Murmuró Kaede. En ese momento ingresó Sango y al ver a Kagome sentada e inmovilizada fue donde ella con inquietud.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasó, Kagome?!" Seguida de ella llegaba Miroku con Shippo al hombro y una canasta de frutas.

"No es nada, sólo una lesión insignificante... no hay de qué preocuparse." Respondió forzando una sonrisa. Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡¡¡Kagome!!! ¡Pero si se supone que este perro tonto te esta vigilando constantemente!" Gritó el pequeño golpeando la cabeza de InuYasha que lo miró con coraje.

"¡Feh! Ya cállate..." Toma al zorrito de la cola y lo quita de encima de ella, ubicándose a su lado y ayudándola a recostarse. "Ella va a descansar, y yo voy a cuidarla, más les vale no fastidiar." Aseveró, cubriendo a una estupefacta Kagome con una manta. Todos tenían la vista fija en él, estaban pasmados... ¿desde cuando se comportaba así? Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó justo al lado de ella con Tessaiga al hombro.

"Señorita Kagome, si desea algo sólo infórmemelo..." Aclaró Miroku.

"Así es Kagome, cualquier cosa nos avisas..." Corroboró Sango.

"Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo" Los ojitos de Shippo comenzaban a atestarse de lágrimas.

"Supongo que no hay pro..."

"No, no, no... Kagome tiene que descansar y no consentiré que ningún chiquillo llorón la esté fastidiando." Manifestó el hanyou al parecer bastante molesto. Tanto la taiji como el houshi se retiraron, y con ellos partió un alborotado Shippo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los osados lectores! Ojalá les haya gustado este chap, y continúen siguiéndome nñ Feliz año nuevo a todos!!

Y dejen sus opiniones y guíen a esta novata! XD

Bueno, responderé a los reviews, el primero...

**SangoloveMiroku: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones nn procuraré meter más a Sango y a Miroku, aunque no son los personajes principales de la historia... Ya actualicé, viste no iba a tardar tanto? Gracias por recordármelo esta mañana :P

**Kagome-N:** Woa! Qué bueno que seas amante de la mitología - yo también lo soy... y por cierto, estas deidades están basadas en creencias Celtas, su mitología es sumamente interesante ù.ú te adelanto que son representantes de los 4 elementos, que eran adorados por los antiguos Celtas... sólo eso nnU Me alegra que te haya gustado la introducción... y digamos que me dedico mucho a ampliar mi vocabulario, es cuestión de mucha lectura... Muchas gracias por leerme y dar tu opinión al respecto que fue muy importante para mi ToT.

Es todo, no molestaré más por un tiempo... Nos estamos viendo.

Sui-chan


	3. Recapacitando

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece (la vida es cruel...), sino que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y cia....

Completamente llena de alegria comentoles que el tonto rumor que saco algún inútil sin nada que hacer � de que Takahashi había fallecido (los Dioses no lo permitan Oo) es tan falso como que yo soy Claudia Shiffer

Bien, vamos con el fic!

* * *

**Las Cuatro Deidades **

_Recapacitando_

"Bien" Masculló cerrando la puerta. "Mira, Kagome... tenemos que hablar." Musitó bastante sonrojado. La miko lo miro interrogantemente. "Sucede que... me he estado portando bastante mal estos últimos días y... yo..."

"No te preocupes... creo que es más que entendible..." Interrumpió ella. "Pero oye... no quiero que el tiempo que nos queda juntos lo desperdiciemos..." Se levantó difícilmente y se dirigió hacia él. "Deberíamos aprovecharlo para no arrepentirnos cuando ya no nos tengamos... y guardar buenos recuerdos del tiempo que compartimos..." Ya había llegado junto a él. Sus ojos se habían cargado de resplandecientes gotitas que se debatían por salir de las acogedoras lagunas castañas de la joven Kagome. Al notar esto un tenaz estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal del semi-youkai... nada lo hacía sentir más impotente que verla llorar. Cautelosamente se le acercó más y la rodeó en un cálido abrazo, notando cómo el aroma a sal se intensificaba... ¡se suponía que sus brazos la calmaran, no que la hicieran sentir peor!

"Kagome, no llores... por favor..." Susurró el hanyou con un dejo de clamor, la alejó levemente de él y posó sus ojos en los de ella. Cuando lloraba se veía tan inocente... su perfume era profundamente embriagante, estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos... pero no estaba en contra de lo que sucedía, tampoco. Torpemente se acercaba al hermoso rostro de la miko, sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía absorto en su propio frenesí. Ya podía sentir su aliento quemándolo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro... no podía esperar más. Súbitamente sintió sus labios rozar los de ella, esos labios que tanto había anhelado secretamente probar... su beso era tan suave, tan dulce, tan tibio... deseaba jamás romperlo, morir a causa de la falta de aire si era necesario... después de todo, moriría dichoso. Pero como todas las cosas, concluyó. Se apartaron un poco, ambos completamente azorados pero intrínsecamente embargados por el mayor de los júbilos.

"Kagome... tu... ¿serías mi pareja? Si pasaremos poco tiempo unidos... que sea literalmente juntos..." La miko sonreía tímidamente comenzando a retenerlo firmemente apegado a ella, con sus brazos fijamente ceñidos alrededor de su cuello, para su inquietud.

"Seré tu 'pareja', InuYasha..." Le susurró al oído bastante divertida por la expresión que le resultaba demasiado formal. "Nada me haría más feliz..." Acotó. Se sentía completa... pero, algo la estaba molestando. Un agudo dolor en su pie izquierdo... Qué bárbaro, ya casi había olvidado su herida. Una puntada bastante fuerte la alcanzó... soltó un sutil quejido que InuYasha captó rápidamente, al parecer el corte se había abierto un poco, pues el olor a sangre fresca había retornado. Se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y depositarla en su futón.

"Se suponía que descansaras..." Recordó algo atemorizado, sentándose luego a su lado.

"No podré si no estás 'literalmente junto' a mí..." Bromeó ella moviéndose hacia su izquierda, dejando un lugar a su lado que él, un tanto avergonzado, ocupó. Le resultaba algo incomodo el hecho de reposar en un mismo lecho con la persona que había aceptado cumplir el rol de su fémina. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y minutos después cayó en un profundo sueño. Él jugueteaba con sus garras en la cabellera azabache de la durmiente Kagome... también estaba aletargándose... comenzaba a adormecerse, pero... un escabroso retumbo lo hizo sobresaltar, derivaba de la entrada. Observó cuidando de no despertar a Kagome, y allí estaba... Miroku los contemplaba, sus ojos chispeaban, su expresión manifestaba que ese parecía ser el momento más próspero de su vida... no tardó más de una dupla de segundos en fugarse del lugar y buscar a Sango para comentarle detalles de su particular "hallazgo de lo imprevisto". InuYasha se sentía bullir, notaba sus mejillas ardientes. Se incorporó silenciosamente y caminó al exterior, donde el monje y la exterminadora se le abalanzaron para llenarlo de preguntas que reponían ese matiz carmesí furibundo en su rostro.

"¡Momento!" Se quejó finalmente el hanyou. "No, Miroku, no tendremos un hijo... ese tipo de cosas a estas alturas de la vida de Kagome sólo podría ocurrirle a los irresponsables como tu, recuerda que ella en su época tiene otras costumbres y... ¡basta! Ya no responderé más preguntas tontas" Ultimó completamente abochornado.

"Oh, si claro..." Soltó Miroku por lo bajo, murmullo acompañado por una risita cómplice de Sango.

"Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a cuidar de mí... de Kagome, y no quiero volver a percibir sonidos que puedan despertarla" Les regañó InuYasha sin notar el rol 'sobre protector' que estaba adquiriendo frente sus camaradas que aún lucían extremadamente entretenidos. Ambos accedieron, y se alejaron. Shippo, bastante celoso, sólo le brindó una glacial contemplación que el hanyou ni siquiera llegó a apreciar y los siguió. Él regresó donde la miko y allí esperó horas, tan sólo observándola dormir... parecía realmente rendida... su mente divagaba. Aquél había sido un día de intensa algarabía, pero determinadamente fructífero.

* * *

Les agradezco de corazón a quienes continúan leyendo este fic... Ojalá continúen haciéndolo :D

Bien, esto algo corta de tiempo pero aprovecho a agradecer a Mari y a Juani por sus felicitaciones y me dedico a responder los reviews...

El primero es de...

**hytare**: Muchas gracias!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si te interesa la mitología... bien, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá la primera de las cuatro Deidades... será la del Viento... :D Ojalá sigas leyéndome!!

**SangoloveMiroku**: Bueno... � la verdad es que me había olvidado de subir este cap :P pero aquí está!! Y espero lo disfrutes, gracias por tus felicitaciones... respecto a lo que habia pedido, yo en realidad ya voy escribiendo el séptimo capitulo, y ese justamente se trata solo de Sango y Miroku :D espero cumpla con tus requerimientos....!! Nos vemos pronto...

Bien, trataré de actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante, sucede que he tenido ciertos problemas técnicos (me cambian los cpu's casi a diario ) pero procurare tener todo en un diskette :P

Besitos!!

_Sui-chan..._


End file.
